


螺旋阵（4）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	螺旋阵（4）

魏什么在这家餐厅外徘徊已久，在此期间门口的警卫一直用警惕的目光紧盯着他。  
必须找机会混进去才行。  
这是一家高级餐厅，必须要提前预定才能进入，魏什么自然是没有预定的，他来到此处是为了保护来此次赴约的郝教授——半年前，他费尽周折终于将甄拳王从地下赌场救出，但那时甄拳王已被注射过量未知药物，对神经系统的过量干涉让其丧失了人类的理智，从此只能靠高浓度镇静剂来避免他四处造成破坏——这事原本已算有个了结，但近日来，M国之中却屡屡传来暴动事件，最终被抓捕的犯人都如甄拳王一般，体力得到极大的强化，智力却退化至丧失人性，为了解决这一问题，知名生物学家郝教授受邀来到M国进行指导，今天，他收到M国知名生物学教授蓉生物邀请来此赴约，魏什么便以记者身份徘徊在这附近，以保证郝教授的安全。  
可郝教授进去已有两个小时，在此期间他并未与外界有任何联系，魏什么担心他遇到什么状况，毕竟在M国之中，哪里都充满着危机。  
正在思考着如何绕过警卫的监视，周围忽然响起一阵骚动，夜色之中驶来一辆看上去就无比招摇的车，它缓缓停在餐厅门口，一群人便欢呼着拥过去，警卫害怕引起骚动，也赶忙过去维持秩序，魏什么趁这个机会混进了人群之中，好像被别人推搡一般退着溜进餐厅。

餐厅之中装潢华丽，但灯光却异常暗淡，魏什么担心引起他人怀疑，先溜进了员工休息室，此时里面空无一人，他找到一套合适的侍应生制服换上之后重新走了出去——也许是为了给客人营造出贵族般的享受，这里的制服都裁制得异常考究，换好衣服的魏什么看着就如同从中世纪穿越而来的英伦管家，他打开员工休息室的门重新走出来，一群人从他面前走过，他们都围绕着中间一个带着大墨镜和口罩的男人，魏什么心中腹诽对方在这种地方还戴着墨镜简直做作，背对着那群人向着相反的方向走去。

也许是装扮成英伦管家的原因，这里的侍应生都带着几分冷漠神情，即便看到迎面走来同事也绝没有人相互问候，魏什么起先还有些忧心，见自己在走廊之中走了许久也没人戳破后便放开了胆子，他记得郝教授与蓉生物约在1015号包间，贸然进入自然不妥，他瞥了一眼正从身边路过的侍应生，在对方所托拿的餐盘之上赫然贴着1015的标签，借着整理纽扣的动作，他将自己制服衬衫的扣子扯下来，轻轻弹向那人的膝盖，对方猝不及防遭此袭击，不自觉地向前踉跄两步，魏什么上前一步，一手托住摇摇欲坠的托盘，一手扶住那即将摔倒的侍应生。  
“没事吧？”他对侍应生露出一个恰到好处的微笑，既不至于显得太热情，又足以令对方产生信任。  
“抱歉，我的腿刚刚好像撞到了什么。”那人果然不作怀疑，只是有些疑惑地低下头看了看自己的膝盖。  
“不舒服的话，让我来吧。”魏什么乘胜追击，“总好过出了闪失，得罪了客人。”  
“也好，”那人竟然露出如释重负的表情，“多谢。”  
魏什么点点头，托着托盘走向郝教授所在的包间。

轻轻叩响包间的门，里面传来一声请进，魏什么低着头走进房间，里面坐着四个人，除了郝教授和蓉生物之外，还有一个一身西装革履的男人，和一个打扮得如同道士一般的男人，他们此时都没有开口，一同将目光投在魏什么身上。  
不可轻举妄动，确认了郝教授的安全之后，魏什么安心下来，他将手中的餐盘放下，面色如常地转过身准备离开。  
“你们不要妄想了！”就在他即将关上门的瞬间，屋内爆发出一声怒吼——是郝教授的声音。  
魏什么原本准备松开门把的手又攥紧了几分，透过门缝，他听到一个女声——应当是蓉生物——说道，“郝教授，我和您是一样的，我们研究生物学是为了做有利于世界的事情，但如果没有钱继续研究下去，一切就都是空谈，张代表提出的建议看似让人难以接受，但却是有道理的。”  
“有道理？”郝教授的语调越发提高，“拿活人做生化实验这种道理，请恕我不能接受。”  
“我说你这个老头怎么这么不知道变通，那些人根本不是活人，是活尸，我拿这天眼一看，就知道他们的魂魄早就到了阎王殿，让你拿空壳做个实验怎么就难以接受了？”听这说话的内容，应该是那个道士打扮的人在说话。  
“一派胡言。”郝教授似乎懒得与那个道士多说，只评价这么一句便不再搭话。  
“行了，既然郝教授不愿意，那我也不为难了，”另一个男人笑了两声，打破了有些尴尬的沉默，“蓉生物和大天师都是我的朋友，今天也是想帮忙劝劝您，刚刚言谈之中若有什么得罪的地方，也还请郝教授大人不记小人过。”  
“哼！”郝教授重重地哼了一声，椅子在地上发出刺耳的摩擦声，他似乎站了起来，“既然道不同，这顿饭我还是不吃了。”  
“您别……”蓉生物的话起了头便戛然而止，她应当是被张代表阻止了，因为紧接着便是张代表的声音，“既然郝教授有事，我们也不好强留，如有招待不周之处还请见谅。”  
不知他们因为什么事产生分歧，感觉到郝教授正在朝门的方向走来，魏什么慢慢松开了门把手，却不防在转过身时撞到了站在自己身侧的人。  
“我说您站在这里听了这么久，听够了吗？”那人唇角勾起一抹若有若无的笑意，向前一步将魏什么抵在门板上。  
魏什么脑中一片空白，他发怔地看着眼前的男人，怀疑自己眼前出现了幻觉。  
对方又说了些什么不重要。  
魏什么紧紧搂住了他。  
“小白。”他呼唤着对方，将手臂又勾紧了几分，“你终于回来了……别再离开我。”

甄拳手的事情了结之后，魏什么被送进了医院。  
因为他总想回到地下赌场，所以警方不得不控制他的行动，生怕他会做出什么不理智的行为。  
一直到半个月之后，撒兽医才得到机会探望他。  
“两件事。”对方开门见山，直截了当地对他说，“赌场已经被上上下下搜索了一遍，除了尸体没有其他，一共失踪的四十七人都在其内，所以虽然不知道你想找的白小龙是谁，他都已经不在了。”  
魏什么摇了摇头，“不会的，他说好让我等他。”  
撒兽医没有接他的话，而是继续着之前的话题，“第二，上面认为你目前的心理状况不再适合留在这里，等你的伤养好一点就可以回去了。”  
“我不回去。”  
“这是上面的决定。”  
“不行，我现在不能回去，我要留在这里。”  
撒兽医长叹一口气，“你现在的状态已经不适合留下来了。”  
“我没有事。”魏什么抓住撒兽医的手臂，“撒老师，求求您让我留下来吧。”  
撒兽医深深地看了他一眼，表情慢慢有所动摇，终于妥协般哀叹了一声，“你这个臭小子只会给我添麻烦，一定要把你扔还给何喂狗那个家伙去折磨折磨他。”  
魏什么看着眼前的人。  
撒兽医不耐烦地把他甩开，“我告诉你别看我，我就负责申请，能不能通过是你自己的事！还有，就算回去也别跟着我，回去找你何老师去。”  
“谢谢撒哥哥！撒哥哥我爱你！来，亲一下！”魏什么笑着扑向撒兽医，但却扑了个空，“我告诉你我是个正直的人，要吃也吃女下属的这套，我说话呢，别看见我就流口水！”  
一边和撒兽医推推搡搡着打闹，一边将心底的阴霾埋藏在最深处，自从那天起魏什么便将笑容这层假面戴得更深了一层，不知为何，他总是相信着白小龙没有死，他说等着他，魏什么就要留在M国继续等他。  
而现在，他终于等到了。

眼前的人却推开了他。  
魏什么的后脑撞在门板上，他看向面前的人，对方一身时髦装扮，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边圆框眼镜，此时正用警惕的眼神上下打量着魏什么。  
说不上是什么感觉，他虽然与白小龙有着一模一样的长相，却和他散发出截然不同的气息。  
“你是谁？”那个人眉头微蹙，“怎么混进来的？”  
魏什么刚想开口，身后的门忽然被人拉开，他猝不及防向后一倒，撞在了正准备出门的郝教授身上。  
正在气头上的郝教授随手拨开了他，转过身就匆匆向着门口而去，魏什么看了他的背影一眼，又看向依旧站在原地审视自己的白小龙，一咬牙便追着郝教授而去。  
但他还时刻留意着身后的动静，对方并没跟上来，趁着走到拐口的空档，他转作无意地回头张望，看见白小龙走进那个房间，关上了门。

郝教授还是失踪了。  
魏什么看见白小龙走进那个房间之后稍稍迟疑了片刻，随即便追着郝教授而去，但他沿着走廊一路到了餐厅门口，都没有再见到郝教授的身影。  
这段距离说长并不长，转过那个拐角后只需再往前路过四个房间便走到餐厅接待处，那里站着两位专职负责接待的服务生，一位负责引导进来的客人去预定的位置和包间，另一位则专职站在那里解决客人的问题——但她们都没见到郝教授。  
而郝教授可能路过的四个包间之中有三个都空无一人，只有一个包间里面坐着一群富二代打扮的人，他们似乎吃的不满意，一个经理打扮的人正站在他们面前一次又一次地鞠躬道歉。  
魏什么第一次路过那个房间时便听到虚掩的门缝之中传来怒骂声，折返回来时发现其中一个客人已站在门口破口大骂着，那人将那包间的门完全敞开，是以魏什么才将里面的情形看得清清楚楚，四个年轻的阔少爷打扮的客人，和一个看上去带些儒雅气质的餐厅经理——除此之外再藏不住另一个人，很明显郝教授并不在此处。  
就在这段不长的距离之中，一个年过半百的老教授就这样凭空消失了。

“我们没办法通过正常的手段去搜查那里。”何喂狗给魏什么倒了一杯热水递过来，“那家餐厅的幕后老板不简单，没有确切的证据M国的警方就不会出动，国际刑警又无法直接出面调查。”  
魏什么没有吭声，他从餐厅浑浑噩噩地走出来之后就跑来何喂狗的住处向他汇报了这件事——撒兽医帮他申请下继续留在M国执行任务的机会后便将他丢回了娱乐部，不允许他再参与任何卧底行动——但没想到他连简单的保护任务都失败了。  
“你别自责。”何喂狗看出他在走神，靠过去拍了拍魏什么的肩膀作为安慰，“郝教授早被人盯上了，那群人来路不小，又足够狡猾，就算换我跟着也难免会出纰漏。”  
“嗯，我知道。”魏什么这才回过神来，对何喂狗笑了笑，“何老师，我没事，虽说这次他们是赢了，但过不了多久我就能把郝教授救回来。”  
何喂狗没有被他的积极情绪所感染，反而有些忧心地看着他，“不，我决定把郝教授的事情交给别人来处理，你还是......”  
“您要把我调走？”魏什么睁大了眼睛，他想起之前他接受上面测试时听到的命令，一旦他在工作中出现什么异常表现，他的直属上级有资格直接将他调离M国。  
“不是，”何喂狗见他紧张起来，连忙缓和了表情，笑着安慰他，“不调你走，但是让你去调查另一桩案子。”  
“什么案子？”魏什么立刻问道。  
“夏晴天的事情你知道吧？”何喂狗递给魏什么一本娱乐杂志，杂志封面印着一个笑容甜美清新的美少女，与其形成强烈对比的却是加着流血特效的标题配字——独家揭秘美少女偶像失踪之谜。  
“我知道。”魏什么随便翻了翻那本杂志，纵然顶着如此吸人眼球的标题，这篇新闻报道也并没比其他新闻多出什么有用的内容，不过还是简单的叙述了这位少女偶像在失踪前所去过的地方，联系到的人，再讲一讲目前所公布出来的绑匪的威胁电话内容而已，“但M国的警方一直在跟进这个案件，还需要我们出手吗？”  
何喂狗摇了摇头，“夏晴天并不是被绑架了，而是被国际刑警控制了，她与M国的某组织有联系，所以前不久被我们的人紧急逮捕了。”  
“那这......”魏什么指了指杂志上的内容。  
“障眼法而已，毕竟夏晴天是公众人物，直接公布毕竟不妥，本来上面准备将这件事完全压下去处理，但却半路跑出了个自称是绑匪的人，把她失踪的事情闹得满城风雨，压也压不下去。”何喂狗又将杂志拿回来，“而且前不久......被警方控制起来的夏晴天忽然死了。”  
“死了？”魏什么反问道，“她怎么死了？自杀吗？”  
“是被人杀死的。”何喂狗回答，“她本来已经准备交代出那个组织的人员名单，只是上个厕所的功夫，她就被人在卫生间里杀死了。”  
“是谁杀死了她？”  
“不知道。”何喂狗停顿了一下，“我和撒老师讨论过，一致认为我们之中有那个组织里的人。”  
“我们？”魏什么指了一下自己，“是我们在M国的人里面吗？”  
何喂狗点点头，“所以，我想让你去查一查这件事。”  
“让我查？难道您就不怀疑我是那个人吗？”魏什么忍不住问。  
何喂狗没有回答这个问题，他笑了一下，递给魏什么一份名单，“这是所有可疑人员的名单，你记下来，在不暴露自己身份的同时去和他们接触一下，看看他们之中谁可能是那个双重卧底。”  
魏什么将信将疑地接过那份名单，扫了一眼名单上的名字，有一些杂志社之中的同事，也有一些在M国从事其他工作的人，他将名字一一记住，然后递还给何喂狗。  
何喂狗立刻将那份手写的名单烧毁了，“这件事你绝对不能声张，敌人很狡猾，只要稍不留神我们在M国的所有卧底都可能面临着暴露甚至被杀害的危险。”  
魏什么谨慎地点点头，然后有些迟疑地开口问道，“所以我们的敌人，究竟是谁？”

魏什么从何喂狗的公寓离开后独自在路上走着，此时已近深夜，偌大的街道上空无一人，周围一片寂静，正适合他将刚刚得知的信息彻底消化一番。  
自从地下赌场一事之后他便于线人阿海再无交集，对方原本就来自于M国的黑暗一面，在任务完成之后自然又融入回去，但魏什么始终记得当日他曾对自己提到过的希望他永远不会有机会接触到的“神”。  
可惜事与愿违，只要他是国际刑警，只要他留在M国一天，他就注定会遇到这个代号为“神”的地下皇帝——那是一个行踪神秘的男人，平日里住在隶属于M国之下的一座私人海岛上，据说在他手下聚集着不少能人异士，其中甚至不乏在阳光之下都算得上有头有脸的大人物，而他虽然平日里从不露面，却可执掌着M国的生杀大权，甚至以此在国际上造成一些重要影响。  
但纵然如此，倒也不能证明这个人就是坏人，实际上“神”并非彻底的恶人，应该说，他游离在善与恶之外，有着属于自己的行为准则，当这个准则与世人所熟知的法律所冲突时，那他就是个彻头彻尾的恶人，在其他时候，他或许还可以称为一个良好公民。  
也正因如此，国际刑警从前也不愿意与他和他的手下为敌，但这次却不同，“神”在一年前忽然从中立状态偏移，变为了完全的恶，他先是策划了几起恶性恐吓事件，又绑架了几个明确拒绝他邀请的生化方面的科研教授，直到现在......总部方面已经开始怀疑，近期在M国出现的那些被改造过的怪人应当都是“神”的手笔，为了避免形势继续恶化下去，上面决定先将那些目前隐藏着的“神”的信徒暗中控制住，然后再将“神”彻底解决，从此永绝后患，结果却没想到对方竟然棋高一着，先下手干掉了可能会叛变的夏晴天。  
既然如此，首先抓到国际刑警之中的那个叛徒反而成为了他们此时的当务之急。

魏什么回忆着之前何喂狗给自己讲解的情况，思绪却不由自主地渐渐偏离到另一个方向......  
他今天看到的那个人究竟是不是白小龙？  
诚然，餐厅之中灯光昏暗，对方也可能是个与白小龙长相相似的人，只是即便人有相似，也绝不可能相像到如此地步——即便是双胞胎也不可能相像到如此地步，魏什么闭上眼睛，脑海中仍能清晰勾勒出白小龙的模样，在每个深夜，对方都会踏着月光来到他的梦中，笑着对他说，“等着我。”  
他终于等到了他，但他却认不出他。  
魏什么告诫自己不要多想，何喂狗最后也提起，他认为今天和郝教授见面的那群人或许也与“神”有些瓜葛，毕竟郝教授的失踪不会是偶然，他是最有可能研发出治疗那些被改造的怪人解药的人，既然他挡了“神”的路，那么所有与他失踪前有所联系的人可能都会是“神”的手下。  
那个长相与白小龙一模一样的人也走进了那个包间，他当然也有可能是“神”的手下。  
或者白小龙本来就是“神”的手下？阿海曾告诉魏什么赌场老板得罪的人是“神”，那日赌场四处被引爆及甄拳王暴走显然便是对方实施的惩戒，能够完成这些事情，赌场内部一定有他们的人，那个信徒可不可能就是白小龙呢？  
如果他是，魏什么把这个念头甩开，不再继续想下去，如果他留在M国等着那个人，却只等来立场上的针锋相对，他又该如何自处？  
空旷无人的街道上忽然响起了脚步声，魏什么猛然睁开眼睛，回过头，却发现四周空空荡荡，他停止胡思乱想，快步走回自己的公寓。

魏什么正在酒吧里和酒保交谈。  
对方是何喂狗给他的名单上的第一个人，他并非是国际刑警，而是总部在这边安置的眼线——与阿海类似，他平日里的角色更接近灰色人物，不必遵循警方的原则，却也会知道些上面传下来的信息。  
“他是个人精，你要小心别被他套话。”何喂狗详细将他的情况对魏什么解释了一番，“但他对夏晴天的实际情况应该了解不多，你只要判断一下他是不是真的对此一无所知就行了。”

“您想打听夏晴天的事？但现在警察正在调查案子，难道您嫌他们办事不力吗？”人精三言两语就点破了魏什么没道明的事，眼神之中闪烁的尽是对内幕消息的好奇。  
“别瞎说，我是娱乐记者，就是想写篇关于她的报道。”魏什么表情坦然地望回去，但内心难免也有些慌张，不由自主喝了一口摆在手边的酒。  
“我知道，”人精递给他一个了然的眼神，“我和你们杂志社的很多记者都打过交道，我知道你们都还会做些其他的兼职。”  
“我不懂你说什么。”魏什么不满地嘟囔了一句，把刚准备放下的酒杯又凑回到嘴边。  
“算了，”酒保叹一口气，“既然您什么都不知道，那我也什么都不知道了。”  
这口气摆明是威胁，魏什么思考了一下，终于破罐破摔一般开口，“好好好，我承认，但这跟我的兼职没关系，所以怕你说出去。”  
人精听了这话才满意地笑了，“和兼职没关系，那和什么有关系？”  
“和私事有关系行了吧？”魏什么气恼地把被自己喝干的酒杯往桌上一拍，“我欠了别人的人情，帮他打听一下。”  
酒保听了这话，表情仍有几分将信将疑，他摸了摸下巴，“您是说，您兼职的事被不相干的人知道了？”  
“是。”魏什么坦然地点点头，“之前合作过，所以就对他交了底……哎，这是我问你还是你审我？”  
“哈哈，”酒保笑了两声，重新给魏什么换上一杯酒，“看来您真是不谨慎，随随便便就容易被人套出话来……”  
“哪儿那么多废话！”魏什么顺手接过新换上的酒，“我跟你说别磨叽，我没功夫和你这儿瞎耽误。”  
“抱歉，但像我们这行总要多和客人聊天才不至于犯错，毕竟一句话说不好就可能惹出大乱子。”酒保说完这段意有所指的话之后左右环顾了一番，身子探上前越过吧台，凑到魏什么耳边将自己所知的信息细细说给他听。

虽然大费周折，但魏什么终于算是摸清了那酒保所掌握的信息，只是对方也没忘了自己赚钱的事，趁着打探的时候一杯又一杯地给他递酒，聊到最后，荷包大出血还是其次，魏什么只担心自己要喝到酒精中毒。  
现在他就正趴在洗手间的水池上发呆，刚刚他吐得天昏地暗，几乎把自己胃里的东西全吐出来了，现在只觉得浑身没有力气，酒精上头的热气和刚刚泼在脸上凉水的寒气相互冲撞，直撞得他昏头昏脑，立刻便能趴在这里睡过去。  
但他不能睡过去……魏什么借着洗手台的力量让自己站直几分，抬起头看向面前的镜子——镜子里的他双目微红，表情带着几分茫然，被水沾湿的头发粘在额头上，还有水珠顺着头发和脸颊滑下来，最后沿着下颚滴落下去——魏什么抬起手臂用袖子胡乱地把脸上的水擦干，然后再次看向镜子，原来刚刚并不是因为眼前被水雾挡住的错觉，他的身后确确实实地站着一个人。  
那个人……  
魏什么刚想回过头确认，他就被身后的人抓住肩膀猛地转了个身，那人将他狠狠抵在身后的洗手池上，身体向后倾倒，压得腰向后弯曲，这可不是什么让人舒服的姿势，魏什么挣扎着想站起来，无意识地咕哝了一句，“好疼……”  
可惜对面的人不管他疼不疼，他的面色阴沉，手指抚过魏什么的侧脸——那正是酒保刚刚为他提供情报时曾靠近过的地方——对方的手指像是确认领地一般在他的侧脸逡巡徘徊，力度不轻不重，但酒精令魏什么此时对肌肤接触异常敏感，这种抚摸刚好触动他的神经，让人感到舒服的酥麻感一阵阵地传过来，他忍不住追逐着对方的指尖，用侧脸蹭上去，讨好似的祈求着更多。  
那人忽然冒出一声冷笑，趁着魏什么凑过来的姿势狠狠地掐了一把他的脸颊，猝不及防地疼痛感让他的眼泪被刺激出来，刚想伸手挡开那只欺负自己的手，就被对方狠狠扳住头堵住了嘴。  
掠夺性的气息涌入唇齿之间，来者以不容拒绝地态度登堂入室，大摇大摆地占据魏什么口腔之中的每一寸领地，这并不是一位温柔的入侵者，他粗暴无比，在他人的领地之中大肆破坏，而被入侵者无能为力，明明是被人恶狠狠地欺负着，却抑制不住自己想索取更多的心情。  
原本准备推开对方的手变为虚扶于肩膀，慢慢地又开始变为用指尖小心翼翼地触碰对方裸露在外面的皮肤，这种接触让魏什么感到一阵心安，却也想要接触更多，想要完全的毫无保留的与对方再次紧紧相拥，分不清这是漫长的思念带来的后遗症，还是浓烈的酒精不小心做了催化剂。  
面前的人松开了魏什么，他们刚刚吻得过分投入，现在两个人的眼眸之中都沉着化不开的情欲，对方舔了舔嘴唇，手顺着魏什么的胸前一路滑下去，揉捏了一把已经初现端倪的位置，一声呻吟从魏什么口中溜了出来，略显粗暴的揉搓令他徘徊在疼痛与快感之间，裤子前面逐渐胀了起来。  
拉链被面前的人拉开，以不容拒绝地姿态探了进来，凉意和手指一起溜了进来，魏什么的神志回归片刻，注意到洗手间外的人来人往，一个醉醺醺的男人走进来，对方已经喝到神志不清，并没有注意到靠在洗手台旁交叠着的两个人，便直扑到马桶边吐了个昏天黑地，但这足以提醒之前意乱情迷的人自己此时所身处的环境。  
“别……”魏什么急忙阻止那只继续深入的手，避免他做出什么其他的事情来，“不要，不要在这里。”  
但他此时早已情动，话说出口都带着几分软绵绵的撒娇之意，那人目光暗了暗，口气之中却带着讥诮，“你经常对人这么说吗？”  
“不……”那人手上的力气加重，指腹侧的茧子在他下面不急不缓地磨来磨去，魏什么咬住嘴唇，整个人都在颤抖。  
“真精神，”那人凑过来在魏什么耳边吹了一口气，故意用气声在他耳边说着令人难堪的话题，“虽然嘴里说不要，但其实你早就忍不住了吧？”  
欲望自下而上地冲击着，一股热流涌到脸上，魏什么抬起手挡住脸，但很快被抓住手腕束缚在背后，“告诉我，你想不想要？”  
“不……不想。”魏什么不看对方，抑制着呻吟拼命摇头。  
下面被人富有技巧性地套弄着，恰到好处地勾起他的欲望却不给他满足，“再说一遍，想要吗？”  
一声呻吟溜了出来，之后便如同泄了闸一般止也止不住，魏什么的眼泪止不住地落下来，不知是为了迎合还是为了拒绝一般扭动着自己的身体，“想！我想你！别再作弄我了！”  
“装模作样。”面前的人这么评价了一句，终于停下了手里的动作，半拥着魏什么向着洗手间外面走去。  
“去哪里？”意识介于模糊与清醒之间的人软塌塌地半挂在那个人身上，喘息不定地询问着。  
他没注意到那个人此时拧起的眉头，于是也便没能听到那句低声的咒骂，但他趴在那个人的肩膀上，满心欢喜地感受着失而复得的惊喜，纵然刚刚被欺负得不轻，他也想对那个人说……  
“小白，我好想你。”

tbc


End file.
